


Anything for Your Happiness

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darker than Noir, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Second Chances, Surprise Ending, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Unable to cope with the loss of her beloved, Marinette finds herself wallowing in despair, haunted.Even in death, Adrien won't leave her side.But Luka promises that he'd do anything to make Marinette happy again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Anything for Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MiniNoire for all of your input with the beta and CookieCrumble as well for reading the draft.

_“Don’t ever leave me.”  
“You mean more to me than anything.”_

✞

Breaking out of a dreamlike trance, Adrien found himself standing in the middle of a church, all his friends, coworkers, and even acquaintances gathered and dressed in black.

Adrien looked down at his hands and took note of his pure white, almost luminous ensemble.

He then turned to his best friend who was holding a crying Alya in his arms. “Hey Nino—” He went to grab for his shoulder, but his hand just went through, similar to how his kwami could phase through objects. “What’s going on?”

_Just why did this have to happen?_

✞

Marinette stood at the forefront of the ceremony, gazing at Adrien’s ever beautiful face as he lay still in the casket.

The new widow sucked in a deep breath as she seethed from within at her beloved's cruel fate. Alya held her tight from behind, the tears of her best friend spilling forth on her black dress.

But Marinette was quiet, almost clawing at her abdomen as she felt a kick within.

_"I’m sorry for your loss.”_

Within just a few days, she’d grown tired of the phrase.

“I haven’t lost anything…” Marinette began as she placed her hand right over her heart, the black cat miraculous shimmering a rose gold hue. Painfully, grief tugged at her lips as she clenched her eyelids shut to hold back the tears. “I will have Adrien with me forever.”

✞

As if dying again, every single day, Adrien watched as Marinette cried herself to sleep. The kwamis kept their distance, allowing her to grieve. His eyes flickered to her growing figure. They’d finally gotten pregnant, excited to start their family.

And then he had to go and die.

If Adrien had ever known Heaven, it was on earth living with Marinette.

Ladybug and Chat Noir; it was them against the world...

As was what was to be always and forever.

✞

Haunted…

That was what Marinette was. Adrien knew that she was haunted by their plans and dreams.

“Marinette… Dear, I know you’ve not lived in it long, but it’s alright if you want to sell the house.” Sabine placed her hand over her daughter’s. “Your Papa and I would gladly take you back home and help you raise the baby.”

“No, it’s all right.” Marinette shook her head, lifting her hands away to motion at the home she’d bought with her husband. “I’m staying here. Adrien and I made plans to raise our family here, so…” Her lips quivered, the tears threatening to fall once more as she voiced her resolve. “I’m going to follow through. This is our home.”

✞

Some days, he’d find her whispering his name more even out in the open, during simple everyday tasks. Sometimes she would still ask questions, ask what he perhaps thought of the sights or his opinion of something she bought. She never ceased, continuing to speak as if he was still with her, as if she would actually receive an answer.

Despite him knowing that she couldn’t feel him, Adrien wanted to scream that he was right by her side, just like he had always been.

Because that was where he wanted to be, where he was meant to be.

✞

Marinette had given birth to a beautiful baby girl all alone.

And yet she insisted on giving Emma her father’s last name.

Unable to even touch her, Adrien went through the motions of holding her, patting her hair, and whispering sweet lies that everything would be okay.

Emma usually cried endlessly, keeping Marinette awake through the night.

Marinette always took the chance to cry with her.

Even in death, Adrien found them to be the most precious, falling deeper in love with his two girls even more with each and every passing day.

✞

Other days, when Marinette spoke, she would appear to be looking directly at him, her piercing blue orbs staring straight into his being.

And each time, something in him shattered to millions of pieces, for that was only ever when she said: _“I love you.”_

He felt guilty of not being able to return her feelings. He even was enraged at his helplessness, for even if he _did_ speak, there was no one who could hear him.

Adrien wanted to tell her, wanted her to know that— that he loved her too, just like he always had and always will.

Marinette was his heart… his happiness and he knew he was hers.

✞

And so, when Luka began to spend more time with Marinette, Adrien found himself lying more to himself than he ever had in his life.

The lie that he was okay with it.

He _had to_ be okay with her decision.

Marinette was beginning to smile again, laugh again, and perhaps maybe even… fall in love.

Luka was a good person; he’d loved Marinette ever since he laid eyes on her.

Perhaps in a sense, Luka had loved her even longer than Adrien.

Luka was patient. Someone who could offer Marinette the relief, the respite, the peace she deserved. Someone who would always be there for her, just like Adrien had been.

Luka was the best choice for Marinette. And for his beloved’s happiness, Adrien had to accept that fact, support her decision and— let her go through with it.

✞

“No one is going to want used goods.” Lila sneered.

If Adrien knew Hell, he’d gladly drag Lila Rossi through it.

Marinette almost scoffed, but decided that Lila wasn’t worth her time. She stood her ground and continued waiting, glad that Emma was asleep in the stroller.

“Sorry, I’m late, Marinette!” Luka spoke as he ran over to her side. “Had to pack up a few things with the band.” He gazed down at Lila. “An acquaintance of yours?” Curious as to why, Luka found himself not wanting to even shake Lila’s hand. “I’m Luka, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“That’s Lila Rossi,” Marinette linked her arm with Luka’s, “did you know, she claims to be dating y—”

“Oh, haha. You’re such a jokester.” Lila’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Yes, I’m Lila Rossi. Marinette and I go way back, don’t we _Marinette_?”

“I’m assuming not in a good way.” Luka deadpanned. “Marinette, is this the girl who used to bully you back in high school?”

“W-What do you mean?” Lila was silently fuming. “There’s no way that happened! Marinette was the one who bullied me!”

“You’re lying!” Luka instantly wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulder and gave her a cold look. “I can hear it with every octave of your voice. It’s ugly, like you just sing lies.” He suddenly began to cringe. “It’s worse than nails on a chalkboard.”

The statement left Lila Rossi dumbstruck and Marinette in an absolute fit of giggles.

Luka had come to her rescue without even hesitating.

“Seriously!?” Pushing the stroller through the park, Marinette was gasping for breath as she laughed. “H-How?”

Luka smiled softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I mean it, I can hear it.” He then cupped her cheeks in the palm of his hands. “Like how I can hear you, your heart. Marinette, I know you’re still sad… but that was the first real laugh I’d heard out of you in so long.”

Adrien could see how Luka was beginning to affect Marinette, her face flushing pink as she shyly yet flirtatiously leaned into his touch.

“L-Luka…?” Her blue eyes shifted upward to meet his.

“Marinette, you’re as sincere as a melody and clear as a music note… you’re the song that’s been playing in my head even after all these years.” Luka pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you, Marinette. I always have… won’t you please... consider…”

“I-If you-you’ll have me then… yes!” She spoke in a heartbeat, her eyes closed with a smile.

In absolute disbelief at her answer, he wrapped his arms around her. “Marinette, I swear…” He spoke in a hushed whisper, holding her tight as if she were just a fleeting dream. “This time you will be happy.”

“At the moment, I can’t say that I love you, but....” Slowly, she encircled her arms around him. “If it’s you, I-I think I can be happy again.”

Adrien felt his heart sink as Marinette’s eyes gleamed in excitement.

✞

A part of Adrien wondered what he did to deserve this fate. The fate to have to witness the relationship blossom between Luka and Marinette.

And as much as it hurt, he had to admit, she was beginning to look like herself again — vibrant, confident, and full of joy.

To have left Marinette a widow, to have left Ladybug without a partner so young was cruel.

Beginning to feel the anger fade into relief, Adrien stepped backward, knowing it was finally time for him to stop watching from afar.

“Marinette, I love you, and I always will…”

Marinette had a future ahead of her, a bright one where she could raise their child in peace with someone who truly loved her, someone who could stand right by her side.

“...but I think it’s about time to say goodbye.”

✞

Marinette beamed with a smile as she and Luka played with Emma.

“You think he’s a great choice for Daddy, don’t you?” Marinette ruffled her daughter’s blonde hair; the child was the spitting image of Adrien with her bright green eyes. Marinette loved the daily reminder of her husband’s existence.

Despite her having another man’s child, Luka stayed by her side constantly, showering both Marinette and Emma with sincere love and affection.

Truthfully, a part of Marinette felt guilty. Even if she was Ladybug, having so much luck was just unbelievable.

She turned to the man who gave her a second chance at love, who offered to help her regain her happiness once more.

“I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me, for us, Luka.” She grasped his hands in hers, her heart pounding in her ears as she looked at him.

Luka could feel her pulse racing, her cheeks flushed, and eyes filled with certainty. "I love you Marinette, I'd do anything for your happiness."

Alluringly, Marinette peeked at him through her lashes. "Do you really mean that? Anything?"

"Marinette, I would give anything just to make you smile.” Luka wrapped his arms around her, as if never wanting to have to let go.

A small laugh tumbled from Marinette’s lips before she flashed him her brightest smile. “Well, if you truly mean it then…”

💀

The light of the heavens trickled from the outside and danced against Adrien’s cheek, causing him to wake from his slumber.

Eyes fluttering open at the sound of dreamy sighs, Adrien turned to find an angel sleeping in his arms.

“Marinette…” He whispered and she woke. He saw his own reflection in her gleaming blue eyes.

“Adrien!” She smiled widely as she threw her arms around him, tightly.

“Marinette…” Adrien was shocked when he lifted his right hand to pat her hair and took note of his lack of ring and her lack of earrings. “Please, tell me you didn’t…”

“Did you know? Wishes do come true!” Marinette kissed his lips before pulling back, her eyes sparkling, smile never faltering. “My happiness is you, my Adrien, and only you!”

**Author's Note:**

> And she’d sacrifice anyone to keep it. LOLJK  
> Oof! Gotta keep that ending open!  
> Who do you think died?  
> Luka? Emma? Both?  
> Was Adrien even brought back?  
> Was he aware of her plan?  
> Maybe Marinette committed suicide and left Emma with Luka?  
> It's even wilder if you re-read it from a different possible perspective/intention.  
> omae wa mou shindeiru or something ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 


End file.
